Kshahtrya
The Shining Music Hall In the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Radiance there is a site known as Kshahtrya, the Shining Music Hall. A magnificent building made of bright and reflective metal, the Music Hall takes on the colors and brilliance of the plane around it. At the entrance to the music hall are two magnificent alabaster statues of winged lions; each of these statues may animate should the Music Hall’s manager be harmed (treat them as 26-HD stone golems, except they have 2 claw attacks dealing 4d8+Str damage and a single bite dealing 6d6+1/2 Str damage and a fly speed of 60-ft with poor maneuverability; they are not controlled but instead move toward and to attack any creature that damages the Music Hall’s manage while within 1000-ft of the Music Hall). The front of the Music Hall lacks the reflective nature of the rest of the hall, but instead is covered in magnificent murals representing a Prime Material World. This music hall was once the deific realm of a power associated with beauty and the arts, but this power is now long dead and only the music hall remains. It lies on the Radiance side of the Sea of Stars, and looks out over the sea. Due to its location in the borders of the Sea of Stars creatures looking out of the Music Hall’s front do not suffer from the brilliant light of the Plane of Radiance as the Music Hall shields them from the heart of the light and only the darker areas of the Sea of Stars are readily visible. Of course from the back of the Music Hall it is still close enough to Radiance proper that blindness is a possibility (every minute, Fort save DC 10 + 2/previous save; failure indicates permanent blindness, success renders them dazzled for 10 minutes) although easier to resist than on most of the plane; due to its reflective nature looking towards the Music Hall (and thus away from the light) is of no use. In addition it is located in a region which, while still hot, is cooler than the rest of Radiance and is not quite hot enough to boil water (a nice 200 degrees) making it rather more hospitable than Radiance proper. The Music Hall itself is still fairly hot with rooms ranging from the high 80s to only a few degrees separate from the exterior. The attraction of the Shining Music Hall is not a respite from the effects of the plane, though. It is famous instead for the acoustics of the hall. Any auditory based Perform check made in any of its dozens of auditoriums receives a +15 circumstance bonus (to a maximum of the check maker’s pre-existing Perform bonus) and doubles the range for all bardic music effects, as well as increasing any save DCs by 2. The main auditorium, though, is even more fabulous, granting a circumstance bonus to Perform checks equal to the check maker’s pre-existing Perform bonus and increases the range for all bardic music effects to the size of the entire auditorium, as well as increasing any save DC by 4. It is even said that a truly marvelous performance on the main stage can effect miraculous healing normally beyond the power of mortals. It is to see the performances that take place upon these stages that travelers from across the planes brave the dangers of Radiance to come to the Shining Music Hall. The manager of the Shining Music Hall is a rainbow dragon who seems to enjoy watching the many performances that take place in her lair. There is also several guards and servants continuously on staff at the Music Hall as well as numerous bards who come here to perform their greatest works. The guards serve not only to protect the musicians who travel here, many of which are famous across entire worlds, but also to protect the manager whose draconic nature brings numerous adversaries. Besides the manager, other characters of interest include her majordomo Aophim. Aophim and the manager are diametrically opposed in many core beliefs, but their overriding love of art, and especially music, have united them in the running of the Shining Music Hall. Aophim is an efreeti warrior of no small skill, and is said to be quite skilled at the sublime way. Aophim is an unfriendly blood to most, but a skilled musician can melt even the craggy efreeti’s heart. Category:Locations on the Quasi-Elemental Plane of Radiance